stelena always
by stelena lover2001
Summary: love is in the air stelena always! rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

( remember I don't own the vampire diaries I wish I do but I don't so please enjoy)

It's been three months since Damon and I first got together Stefan and I have been friends ever since. I love Damon but also still has some feelings for Stefan we talk and eat dinner together but we don't hang out like we used to. One day away I was going to take shower in Stefan's room Because his shower pressure was much better than Damon's and Damon new that, he understood where I was coming from and didn't question my decision. I unbuttoned my jeans shorts and they slid down my thighs then revealing my lacy black underwear, then I started with my top. I first took off one strap at a time still you could not see any thing else. I pulled her shirt up to the edge if my breasts just then Damon walked in.

"Hey, Elena are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, Damon and where are you going?"

"Me and Henry are going to New York for the weekend maybe the week I don't know yet it depends what we're doing I should be back by next Saturday at the latest well I have to go I'm going to miss my ride, love you!"

"Love you"

Then I slid My hand across my stomach like Stefan used to do then a sudden feeling came over me and every time I touch my stomach shivers went up and down my body. I close my eyes and rubbed my stomach then my other hand slid down into my panties then I started to rub and massage my slit but then I pulled out remembering that I love Damon not Stefan.

I then slid my top off revealing my Black lacy bra then I undid the back and took that off . I slid my panties down my thighs and they dropped my feet. I took out my hair and let it fall to my lower back. Then I got into Stefan's shower.


	2. Chapter 2

( remember I don't own the vampire diaries I wish I do but I don't so please enjoy)

chapter 1

It's been three months since Damon and I first got together Stefan and I have been friends ever since. I love Damon but also still has some feelings for Stefan we talk and eat dinner together but we don't hang out like we used to. One day away I was going to take shower in Stefan's room Because his shower pressure was much better than Damon's and Damon new that, he understood where I was coming from and didn't question my decision. I unbuttoned my jeans shorts and they slid down my thighs then revealing my lacy black underwear, then I started with my top. I first took off one strap at a time still you could not see any thing else. I pulled her shirt up to the edge if my breasts just then Damon walked in.

"Hey, Elena are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, Damon and where are you going?"

"Me and Henry are going to New York for the weekend maybe the week I don't know yet it depends what we're doing I should be back by next Saturday at the latest well I have to go I'm going to miss my ride, love you!"

"wait! where is Stefan?"

"he is with lexi but they should be home soon."

"ok,Love you"

after he left the bathroom and I used my new vampire senses to hear him leave I slid My hand across my stomach like Stefan used to do then a sudden feeling came over me and every time I touch my stomach shivers went up and down my body. I close my eyes and rubbed my stomach then my other hand slid down into my panties then I started to rub and massage my slit but then I pulled out remembering that I love Damon not Stefan.

chapter 2

I then slid my top off revealing my Black lacy bra then I undid the back and took that off . I slid my panties down my thighs and they dropped my feet. I took out my hair and let it fall to my lower back. Then I got into Stefan's shower. the water was so warm and I remembered the time me and Stefan made love in the shower and the water was equally warm. as I remembered the time my hand cupped my breast and my other hand once again slid down to my womanhood. just then I sat down on the shower floor by the edge of the curtain and continued to remembered the love I had for Stefan.

5 minutes later...

"Elena?!"

I heard Stefan say."ya?"

"why are you in my shower?"

"you're pressure is so much better than Damon's!

I heard him walk into the bathroom I was still on the floor and I slid the curtain over just enough so you could see my breasts. he saw me laying there and I could smell his arousal.

"is Lexi here?" I asked seductively

"no she had to go see her boyfriend" he said trying not to break eye contact

"that's weired..." I said shifting my position so I could see him better

"whats weired?"

"youre only looking in my eyes."

"well, there beautiful eyes" he said starting to blush

"everywhere is beautiful, Stefan."

"yes well I will let you get back to what you were doing then." he turned and walked into his room

"wait Stefan! do you want to watch a movie later?"

"sure! I will see you later then do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"no! go right ahead."

It looked like I stood up and continued showering but I was watching Stefan unzip his jeans and take out his long penis. oh!his penis was so much longer than Damons I almost forgot what it looked like. after he was done he went into his room and started his book. since we were going to be hanging out I needed to shave. looked aroung for his razor but to my surprise it found his but also mine! I took my razor and after looking and evaluating it I started to shave my under arms and legs. then once I washed my body and shaved I stared with my hair.

I was going to use Stefan's shampoo but I saw the shampoo I always used to use. I shampooed then conditioned. I turned off the shower and found one of Stefan's towels to use as I was about to dry off but its sent filled my nose, I held it up to my nose and it smelt like Stefan. god I missed that smell! I wrapped my hair up then my body and went to go get dressed. I had to walk pass Stefan and the towel barely covered my ass! I knew as I walked my Stefan was admireing my small frame and my wet body. once I got to the guest room (where most of my clothes were) I took out my white laced panties and matching bra, I knew that these were stefan's favorite under garments of mine. I threw on one of stefans old shirts I stole from him and my cheerleading shorts. you could see the panties at the top of the shorts but that's what I was counting on, I was ready.


End file.
